Alice Human Sacrifice: Nordic Version
by Soarra
Summary: Poor Nordics... All of them died. Well, that's what happens when you become an Alice. Halloween fic little SuFin


**AN: Halloween fic is here. Fingers hurt, but it was worth it. I wrote this so long ago... like at the end of September XD. But, oh well.**

**Alice of Human Sacrifice: Nordic Version**

_Once upon a time, in a place unknown, there was a dream._

_No one knew who had dreamt the dream, but such a tiny dream it was._

_On day the dream thought,_ I don't want to disappear. How can I make people dream of me?

_So, the little dream thought and thought until he came up with an idea._

'I'll let the human stray into me and then I will let them create the world.'

This world was called Wonderland and was created by the Original Alice. When Alice died, the residents of Wonderland decided to call all the other dreamers an 'Alice' and hoped that they were like her. But that was not the case.

_The first Alice was a gallant red one_

_Wielding a sword in hand in the Wonderland_

_Slicing down everything in her way_

_Creating herself a bloody red path_

_This Alice went to deep into the woods_

_Was locked there as a wanted fugitive_

_If it weren't for the red path she had made_

_No one would have even thought she existed_

The first Alice after the Original was a young and joyful man called Matthias. The people of Wonderland were very pleased that their hope had come true. Matthias got along very well with everyone. One day he was approached by a child wearing all white clothes except for a scarf covered in red Spades, blue Diamonds, green Clubs, and yellow Hearts.

The child was hungry and begged Matthias for food. Matthias smiled and invited the child for dinner. No one knows what happened, but that mourning the kind and joyful Matthias picked up an ax and slaughtered the entire village he was staying at.

From then on, Wonderland was terrified of their 'Red Alice'. Villages of people were killed every night. Matthias had turned into a murderer and on his shoulder he gained a blood-red Spade.

One night, he wondered into a forest that seemed to be calling him. Inside that forest, Matthias disappeared, locked away as a sinner. No one would have known Matthias had existed if it weren't for the red path of blood he had left behind.

_The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland._

_Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world_

_That Alice was a rose_

_Shot down by a madman_

_He makes one bright red flower bloom and admired by all, he whithers._

The second Alice was a man with a beautiful voice named Berwald. Berwald was depressed, because he had left behind his beautiful wife (who wasn't really a woman). He sang to the people of Wonderland anyway.

At first, his music was cheerful. The people of Wonderland loved him for it. They cheered for him and lived for his sweet voice and the tunes that came out of his instruments.

But then his loneliness caught up to him and Berwald missed his wife more than ever. Suddenly, his music became horribly depressing and lonely. He sang his twisted melodies and the people around him matched his music. Together, they had created the crazy blue world. A child wearing all white except for a scarf watched one of his concerts and smiled. On Berwald's favored hand, a blue diamond appeared.

One night a madman crept into Berwald's house while he was sleeping. Here was one man who didn't like the music of the sick and the disturbed. He took out a gun and shot Berwald in the eye. Berwald died in seconds, the bullet going directly to his brain. The madman was never seen again. As the last of his blood dripped out of his body, the one who so desperately loved was forgotten.

_The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland.__  
__Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country.__  
__That Alice was the country's queen,__  
__Possessed by a warped dream.__  
__Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country._

The third Alice was a very beautiful and cute man named Tino. When the residents of Wonderland found him, many of them almost mistook him as a woman. He had wandered into Wonderland looking for his husband. When he found Berwald's grave, Tino cried deeply. Thankfully, the people of Wonderland helped him through it. They adored him and Tino had become very cute and dear to them.

He was enchanted by them and very curious. The people did and answered everything he asked of them. He was very kind to them back.

One day, Tino was pulled into a forest by a child dressed in all white except for a scarf. The man that came out was not Tino. He took advantage of the people and rose to be the country's king. He enjoyed it when Wonderland bowed at his feet and did everything he wanted. If he told them to, the people would chop off their own heads. Under Tino's collarbone, a green Club appeared. Wonderland had become the strange green country ruled by the enchanter.

But as time went on, all Tino saw when he looked into a mirror was his own death. So, he ordered for a curse to be put on him. Even when his body rotted, all Tino and his kingdom would see was his beautiful and cute face. Forever would Tino rule his country.

_Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush__  
__The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts_

_com_

_The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity.__  
__Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come.__  
__A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother.__  
__They came the closest to being the true Alice, but...__  
__They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland._

During this time, two children wandered into Wonderland. They played under the tall trees and had tea in the clearings of rose bushes. Once they got an invitation to the palace, they trumped the enchanter.

The fourth Alice was two brothers called Lukas and Emil. Lukas was the stubborn older brother and Emil was the smarter younger brother. Together, they held more curiosity in Wonderland than Tino and explored many realms and doors. On Lukas' left cheek and Emil's right, they had gained two yellow Hearts.

They had been the ones closest to the Original Alice's world, but they had wandered too far into the woods. They had been led by a child in all white, except for a scarf… They had come to close to a red door- a prison. They had come too far to Matthias.

They were never seen again in the human world. Accorded to rumors, they haven't yet left Wonderland, but have never really been seen fully. Forever were they to wander in Wonderland.

Not so far away, a child wearing all white, except for a scarf covered in red Spades, blue Diamonds, green Clubs, and yellow Hearts, sat on a rock. The dream laughed and pulled out his songbook. He jotted something down and grinned.

_Who will be the fifth Alice?_


End file.
